


Saving the Arctic

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the arctic shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Arctic

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully sweet ;)

Standing against the wall away from the photo shoot you watch Tom pull his signature move. Pulling himself up to his full height, he flexes his bicep muscles before placing his hands in his back pockets; he pulls the already very tight jeans into its figure hugging, or is that butt hugging snugness. You smile when he tilts his head back slightly, setting his mouth in a thin line, his normally light blue eyes flashing darkly. You could see he was focused on the seriousness of the situation, but all you could think of was how those jeans showed off your favourite part of his anatomy. You moan softly pressing your thighs together to try to relief some of the pressure. When you look up at his face again you spot his eyes searching yours. You blush when he crooks his eyebrow at you. “Busted” he mouths before turning his attention back to the photographer.

 

“That’s a wrap, thank you Tom.” The photographer says as he shakes Tom’s hand and moves off towards his laptop, to put the final touches to the photos before sending them out into the world. You walk towards the laptop, trying to sneak a peek when Tom’s long fingers wrap around your wrist, pulling you out of the room. “Tom, wait Tom I wanted to see what the end -” before you could finish your sentence he pushes you against the wall, pushing your back against it. He starts grinding his already growing bulge against your lower stomach as his hands tangle in your hair pulling you against him as he lowers his lips to yours. He kisses you gently running his tongue over your lower lip, asking for entrance. You wrap your arms around his neck, running your fingers through the curls at the base of his neck.

 

Thrusting his tongue into your mouth, you relish in the way your tongues always move together doing a sensual dance, he sucks your tongue into his mouth causing you to moan against his lips, his hands slide down your arms moving to cup your breasts through your shirt. Leaning your head back against the wall, you look up into his bright blue eyes, his pupils are dilated and you smile up at him, “What was that for?” you ask him as you bite on your lower lip. He runs his thumb over your lip, pulling it free from your teeth. “The whole time I was standing there I just kept thinking of doing this to you.” He grinds his hips against you again, crooking his eyebrow at you. “You looked very handsome, I can imagine how that photo will go viral as soon as it is released.” You run your fingers through his curls again, pulling gently.

 

He chuckles against your ear, “Oh really? Did it really look good?” he whispers as he starts nibbling at the sensitive skin below your ear. “I am sure a certain group on Tumblr will be destroying Jotunheim tonight.” You say moaning softly. “Destroying Jotunheim?” he asked with a hint of a smile. “You know,” You push him away gently looking up at him, “its code for masturbating.” You say feeling the blush spread across your cheeks. He leans his head back laughing, “Destroying Jotunheim, that is a good one.” He leans forward capturing your lips again with his, kissing a path from your lips to the base of your neck, “Well darling they might be destroying Jotunheim to that picture but you get the original.” You slap his shoulder giggling, “Tom!” you look around the hallway, “Isn’t someone going to see?”

 

Tom smiles against your neck, as his hands slide up under your shirt, “I don’t care, I need to be inside of you right now.” biting your lip again, you lean your head against the wall as he messages your breasts, running his thumbs over your lace covered nipples, “Ever the gentleman aren’t you.” you whisper as he grinds his bulge against you. “That’s what Luke keeps telling everyone, but babe you know better by now.” he slips his hand into your pants, pushing your panties to the side with his nimble fingers, his long fingers plunges into your already aching core. You moan as he starts sliding his fingers into you, pumping them slowly taking care to hit the perfect spot each time. “Already wet darling? What were you thinking while standing against the wall you little minx?”

 

You lean against the wall as he thrust his fingers in faster, his thumb starts circling your clit and you have to concentrate to stay on your feet as your legs started to shake. “There we go darling.” Tom croons against your neck as his fingers move inside of you, his thumb pressing down on your clit. “Come for me darling.” The warmth that has been building in your stomach courses through your body as your orgasm hits you. You close your eyes as the pleasure overwhelms you, you open your mouth moaning his name over and over. Tom captures your lips, stifling your moans as he grabs your hips keeping you from sinking to the floor. “Have I told you before how beautiful you look when you come?” he whispers against your mouth as he starts fumbling with the fastening of your pants, pushing both your pants and panties to the floor as your shaking fingers work on undoing his jeans.

 

Pushing you up against the wall he spreads your legs as he wraps them around his hips. His hand reaches between you as he positions himself at your wet core. Looking down into your eyes, he smiles at you as he slowly pushes into you. “Tom, please.” You moan without making sense when you feel him filling you. At first he thrusts slowly, pulling out almost completely before pushing back into you. “So good darling, you’re so wet just for me.” He says almost as if he is still surprised that he can do that to you. “Just for you Tom, always just for you.” He chuckles against your neck and you see the slight shift in his stance. “How about for Loki?” he says and you can see his jaw clench in that delectable manner. “Tom I do believe your Loki is showing.” You giggle as he increases his pace. Thrusting faster, pushing into you trying to get deeper. You feel your walls clench around his erection, and you press your nails into his shoulders as you hold onto him, your head pressed against his neck. “Tom I’m so close.” You mumble as he pushes harder into you, “I can feel it darling, come for me, please I need to feel your cunt squeezing down on my cock.” He whispers desperately. His voice as always is your undoing as the warmth consumes, you bite down on his shoulder to stifle your screams as his cock starts twitching inside of you.

 

Tom slumps forward forcing you harder against the wall as he achieves his own orgasm with a triumphant smile on his face. He gyrates his hips against you emptying himself inside of you. Both of you try to catch your breath before he lowers you onto the floor, holding you steady until you find your footing. You quickly pull your pants up again as he fixes himself. “Let’s go see those Jotunheim destroying photos and send them out into the world.” He says with a wink as he takes your hand, leading you back into the studio.


End file.
